


What Sirius Wants, What Remus Fears

by nekluvshp



Series: Face Down Universe [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Love, M/M, MM, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Sex, Sextoys, Slash, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: Sirius wasn’t going to take no for an answer any longer. He was going to get what he wanted, whether Remus knew about it or not.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Face Down Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: Harry Potter FFs





	What Sirius Wants, What Remus Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Side-shot to the Face Down Series.

Sirius had a plan. For his plan to work, he would need Remus to fuck him the night before or after the full moon. Or both, that would be good too. His sandy-haired husband wasn’t easily deceived, but a pre or post-full moon Remus was effortlessly manipulated, especially when it came to sex. The werewolf was constantly on edge and volatile. He lost control easily and _that_ was what Sirius needed.

With Remus distracted and his head in a more animalistic sate, he was less likely to notice what the dark-haired man was up to. He’d be so busy with his cock up Sirius’ arse that it would never occur to him to make sure Sirius had taken a contraceptive first.

~!~

Remus was surprised, to say the least, when he walked into the bedroom that evening to find his husband naked, hard, and tied to the bed with a vibrator up his arse. The werewolf stared in awe for a moment, not even sure what to make of the situation.

The sandy-haired man finally snapped out of it when Sirius’ hips started rotating and the man let out a low moan. He briefly wondered if the other was trying to get the vibrator to touch a certain spot or get it away from said spot.

“Bloody hell, Remus, don’t just stand there!” The dark-haired man suddenly shouted.

Immediately Remus moved toward the bed, stripping off his clothes as he went.

When he reached Sirius’ side, he paused before climbing on top of him. He knew the man was up to something, but he wasn’t sure what. So Remus decided to toy with him a bit first.

~!~

Another part of Sirius’ scheme, was to get his husband used to the idea of children being around. This would probably be the simplest part of the entire plan. All he had to do was offer to babysit his three beautiful grandkids, constantly.

~!~

“Sirius, what is going on?” Remus groused as he padded down the stairs in nothing but a pair of sweat pants.

“We’re babysitting.” He handed the screaming six month old infant in his arms to the man who had just reached the ground floor. “Harry and Malfoy need a break,” he added as he picked up the other from her carrier.

Remus sighed but immediately began to soothe baby Lily. “First of all, would it kill you to call him Draco? Second, _I_ did not agree to this and I wouldn’t have at seven in the morning.”

Shrugging, Sirius replied, “why take the risk?” He completely ignored the rest of his husband’s complaints.

“What time are they getting picked up?” Remus asked as the small child started chewing on his index finger.

“Eight,” the dark-haired man cleared his throat and quickly added, “next Saturday.”

Remus’ head snapped up from the baby. “A week! We’re watching them for an entire week!?” He screeched, causing Lily to squirm uncomfortably.

A moment later, a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “Hi, Grandpa Remy!” A voice squeaked.

Before turning around, Remus gave his husband a look that clearly said, “ _we’ll be talking about this later._ ”

“Good morning, Scorpius,” the man said with a smile once he was facing the nine year old boy.

“Can you tell me a story?” He asked, not wasting any time. Grandpa Remy told the best adventure stories!

Remus nodded. “But not until after breakfast. I’m hungry and need my coffee.”

“Ok, thank you.” Scorpius beamed and scampered toward the kitchen. The werewolf followed at a slower pace with Sirius at his side, each with a small girl nestled in their arms.

Once baby Emma and baby Lily were safely secure in their high chairs, the men set about getting together a nice, Molly-esque breakfast to celebrate their little reunion. Scorpius spent the time entertaining his sisters the best a young boy could.

~!~

Remus stood at the side of the bed, staring down at his dark-haired lover.

“Don’t just stand there, Remus. _Do something!_ ” Sirius hissed.

Ever so slowly, Remus reached down and took a hold of the handle of the vibrator. He rotated it a little before sliding it out some. Then he pushed it harshly back into his lover’s body.

Lithe hips lifted from the mattress as the man’s prostate was struck dead on.

“As much as... I like that.., it’s not what I meant.” Sirius panted. The sandy-haired man smirked down at his husband before pumping the vibrator once more. “ _Remy!_ ” He begged.

“Yes, love?” Remus asked, feigning ignorance.

Sirius growled low in his throat. “You know what, _bitch_.” He goaded. Remus _hated_ being called bitch.

Remus suddenly ripped the vibrator from Sirius’ body, flicking it off as he did so. He bent down near the other’s ear and gritted, “I’m going to fuck you raw.” Both men’s erections throb severely. “But first, I think I need to shut that mouth of yours.” He went to the other man’s dresser and pulled out a clean sock. Then he made his way back to the bed and stuffed it in his lover’s mouth. “There. Quiet.”

Now ordinarily, Remus would have taken his time, making sure to pleasure Sirius fully. But right now, he was already set to explode. The slightly younger man finally climbed onto the bed and settled between Sirius’ spread thighs.

Taking his erection in hand, Remus lined up with Sirius pre-stretched hole. He immediately thrust in to the hilt, causing the other man to buck against him.

~!~

“Darling, could you hand me the eggs?” Sirius asked sweetly, trying to stay on Remus’ good side; which, luckily, wouldn’t be that hard to do with the grandkids so near.

Remus handed over the full, cardboard package as he went about making several pieces of toast.

Sirius cracked a couple of eggs into the already hot frying pan. Not three seconds later, the man doubled over and proceeded to vomit on the floor right in front of the stove.

“Ewww!” The young Scorpius exclaimed.

“Sirius, are you alright?” Remus asked, rushing to his husband’s side. He quickly cast _scourgify_ on the puddle of sick.

Straightening up, Sirius replied, “I’m fine, love. I just… the smell of the eggs got to me, I guess.” He moved away from the stove and wordlessly switched tasks with Remus.

Remus eyed the dark-haired man suspiciously but let it go for now.

After breakfast, the pair of men were playing in the drawing room with babies Lily and Emma. Scorpius sat nearby reading an adventure story. He loved adventures. The two lovers were sitting next to each other on a plush couch, making the girls play patty cake with one another.

All of a sudden, Sirius got a far-away look in his eyes. “Take Lily.” He sputtered.

Remus had no time to respond. The other twin girl was practically thrown at him as Sirius tore from the room.

From the bathroom down the hall, the sandy-haired man could hear the obvious sounds of retching.

“Is Grandpa Siri sick?” Scorpius asked as he wandered over to his still present grandparent.

“I don’t know.” Remus replied honestly as he stood. He moved across the room and set both infants in the playpen set up there. “Be a big boy and watch your sisters for me for a minute?”

~!~

Remus moaned gutturally as his hard cock was swallowed up by his lover’s body. “Fuck yes.” He groaned, knowing he wouldn’t last long.

Sirius’ muffled moan reached his ears, stirring him on. He quickly started a hard and fast pace, meant for getting himself off rather than pleasuring his husband.

After a minute or so, Remus growled lowly in Sirius’ ear as he spilled himself inside the man. He collapsed on top of him for a moment as he calmed his pounding heart.

Finally, the sandy-haired man sat back on his knees, his softened flesh slipping from the stretched pucker. He looked down and took note of Sirius’ leaking hard-on. Then, he leaned down and sucked the appendage into his mouth.

Above him, Remus could hear Sirius’ stifled moaning. The sound was incredibly sexy and was _almost_ enough to make him hard again already.

Remus lazily worked the flesh in his mouth, relishing every noise he elicited from his husband. Then, just before he knew Sirius was going to blow, he stopped and pulled away.

Sirius whined pitifully behind his makeshift gag. His grey eyes watched as Remus slowly stood from the bed and began dressing himself.

“What are you doing?” Sirius tried to complain.

Taking some pity on him, Remus walked back to the bed, half dressed, and removed the sock. "I didn’t catch that.”

“What _are_ you doing?” He repeated.

Remus finished dressing himself before replying. He sauntered back over to the bed once more and picked up the previously discarded sex toy. “I think…” He flicked the device on. “…I’m going to go for a walk.” He semi-violently shoved the vibrator back into his lover’s arse and left the room.

~!~

Remus quickly made his way down the hall toward the open bathroom door. “Sirius…”

“’m fine. I’m fine.” The dark-haired man insisted. The slightly younger man sat on the floor next to his husband.

“You’re not. That’s the second time you’ve thrown-up and it’s not even lunch time yet.” Remus said with worried eyes on his lover.

“I know. I was there.” Sirius said sardonically.

“You should take a potion, if not see a Healer.” Remus stated.

Sirius gave a short, hysterical chuckle. “Don’t think a potion’s gonna help me with this one.”

Remus was confused, to say the least. “What do you mean?”

The older man suddenly stood and moved to the sink to rinse his mouth out.

“Sirius.” Remus grabbed his husband by the arm and turned him back to face him. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Suddenly, Sirius’ expression changed to one of guilt. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad.”

Terrified of what he was about to hear, Remus nodded. “Okay. What is it?”

“Well…” Sirius started. “You remember that day about six weeks ago? With the vibrator and you leaving me there?”

“Yes…”

Sirius cleared his throat. “I didn’t exactly use any kind of protection.”

Remus was still confused. “Protection?” He asked as things started to click in his head. “Wait… are you… you’re PREGNANT!?” He screeched.

“You promised you wouldn’t get mad.” Sirius weakly stated.

“Oh, I’m not mad… I’m _furious_.” Remus seethed. “We talked about this. Over and over again. I don’t _want_ children.”

Sirius puffed out his chest. “And I told you over and over again that _I do_. And don’t lie to me. I see the way you look at Harry’s kids.”

“That is irrelevant! This isn’t something you can just go and do!” Remus bellowed. “Besides, we’re too old for children! Not only that, but they’ll be younger than our grandkids.”

“We are not!” The black-haired man huffed. “And who cares? They’ll have someone to play and grow up with!”

Remus leveled a glare at his husband. “ _I_ care.” He stated and walked out of the bathroom.

“Well, it’s too late now!” Sirius shouted as he followed the other man.

In the hall, Remus turned on his heel to face the other. “Is it?” He asked angrily. “No one else knows. We could just…” He flicked his wrist as if he was discarding a piece of trash.

Sirius was taken aback. “You… you don’t really mean that?”

Remus sighed and rubbed his brow. “No, no I don’t. I’m just angry and frustrated at you.” He explained, slightly calmer than he was before. He’d even surprised himself with that last comment.

“Remus… _why_ are you so against this?” Sirius asked softly, taking a step toward his husband.

“Because we don’t know.”

“What don’t we know? Remy, talk to me.” Sirius begged as he moved closer.

Green eyes squeezed shut. “We don’t know if I’ll pass on my condition.” He finally said.

~!~

Remus noted the stillness of the house as he entered his home once again. He grinned to himself as he made his way up the stairs toward the bedroom.

Upon reaching his destination, Remus stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame, waiting for his still tied up husband to notice him.

“You were gone for an hour, Remus.” Sirius stated harshly once he finally saw the other man watching him. “I came twice!”

The sandy-haired man moved closer. “I can see that.” He said and dragged a finger through the cooled mess on his lover’s stomach. Then he licked the digit clean.

Sirius groaned at the sight. “Why do you have to do such sexy things?” He asked with a pant, the vibrator still firmly up his arse and doing its thing.

Remus leered. “Because I like what it does to you.”

“Can you please, please take this thing out of me?” The dark-haired man begged. “It’s too much stimulation.”

Taking pity on him, Remus removed the toy, clicked it off, and set it aside. “I hope you’re ready for something to replace it.” He said as he began divesting himself of his clothes.

Sirius whimpered pitifully. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take right now. But if he got the outcome he wanted, it would be worth it.

The slightly younger man crawled onto the bed and settled on his knees between Sirius’ thighs once again. He stroked his burgeoning flesh to full hardness before pressing the head against the stretched entrance awaiting him.

“Mmmm.” He purred at the wondering friction surrounding his cock. “Have I ever told you how much I love how tight you are?”

“Yes.” Sirius moaned in response.

Remus leaned down and pecked his lover on the lips. “Good.” He began to lightly thrust in and out of his husband, teasing him by just staying out of reach of his prostate.

“Please, get me off.” Sirius begged and tugged at his bonds, trying to manually stimulate himself.

The sandy-haired man sped up slightly. “In due time, love.” He groaned. Then he captured the other’s lips in a deep kiss.

Sirius returned the gesture with equal fervor and gasped when that special spot inside him was struck at last.

Remus pulled apart from the kiss and began lavishing attention on his lover’s throat as his thrusting became harder, leaving behind an angry, red hickey.

“I’m so close, Remy.” Sirius panted as his lover pounded into him.

Wrapping a hand around Sirius’ erection, Remus gasped, “That’s right… come for me… _bitch._ ” Unlike the latter, the former _loved_ being called bitch in bed, especially when he was bottoming.

Almost instantly, Sirius lifted his hips from the bed and he came over himself, some splashing onto the other man’s stomach.

The walls of muscle around his cock tightened and convulsed deliciously, pulling Remus’ second orgasm from him.

When he finished emptying himself inside Sirius, Remus pulled his softening flesh out of his lover. Then he went about untying the bonds holding the other in place.

With that task completed, the green-eyed man lay on the bed next to his spent husband and curled up with him. Sirius made to stand up, but Remus held him down. “Rest now, love.” He murmured and snuggled closer.

~!~

Sirius blinked at his husband, dumbfounded. “Th-that’s why you don’t want children?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? I just thought you were being selfish.” Sirius explained.

“Well I wasn’t. I just… I didn’t know how to tell you.” Remus murmured. The dark-haired man finally closed the space between them and embraced his, now fearful, lover.

“We can handle it, even if it does pass on.” Sirius insisted. “We’ve got the Wolf’s Bane potion now.”

Remus nodded his understanding, but remained skeptical.

“Please, just think about it?” Sirius asked softly. “We’ll keep it a secret for a while and then, if in a few weeks, you’re still against it… we can do something about it.”

“No, I won’t be responsible for the death of an innocent child.” He gave his husband a small smile. “Like you said, it’s too late now.”

Sirius smiled back and planted a sweet kiss on Remus’ lips. “Come on; let’s get back to the kids.”

~!~

**Seven and a half months later:**

“Grandpa Siri, Grandpa Remy!” Ten year old Scorpius shouted as he sped into the hospital room.

“Not so loud, Scorpius.” Draco chided as he and Harry followed the preteen into the room. Each man had a blonde one year old on their hip. “There’s a sleeping baby in here.”

“Sorry.” Scorpius said in an exaggerated whisper.

“How are you, Sirius?” Harry asked as he sat in one of the empty chairs near the bed, moving Emma to his lap. Draco mirrored him in another chair next to him. Little Scorpius stood on the other side of the bed next to Remus.

“I’m bloody exhausted.” He sighed contently. “And sore. But I’d do it again.”

“That’s sounds about right.” Harry chuckled lightly.

Scorpius stepped closer to his grandparent on the bed. “Can I hold her?”

Sirius smiled down at the boy. “Of course, Scorpius. But you have to be very careful.”

The dark-haired boy glared up at the man. “I have two little sisters. I think I know how to hold a baby by now.”

“Well, aren’t you quite the grown up?” Remus asked as he vacated his chair. “Here, sit.” He then took the little girl from Sirius and placed her in Scorpius’ awaiting arms.

“Baby!” Little Lily suddenly squealed, pointing and looking up at her papa.

“That’s right. That’s a baby. Just like you.” Draco said and tickled the girl’s tummy.

Having gotten her twin’s attention, Emma mimicked, “Baby!”

“Very good. Baby.” Harry copied Draco.

“They’re getting so big.” Sirius stated with a wistful smile. He then turned his attention to his own child.

“Yes, yes they are.” Draco responded and began bouncing his daughter a little.

Harry looked from one twin to the other to his son across the bed, holding Sirius and Remus’ baby girl. “So, I think we’re all dying to know,” He started. “What’s her name?”

Sirius motioned to take his baby back from the boy. Looking down into his daughter’s baby blues, he replied, “Lyra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3


End file.
